Inside the mansion
by Dione Kurmaier
Summary: Dentro dessa mansão estão guardas mentiras, segredos, mistéiros, vidas. vidas marcadas e sofridas por conflitos de todos os tipos. BRonzew no II Challenge Família Black do Fórum 6v.


**Autor:** Dione Kurmaier  
**Título:** Inside the Mansion  
**Sinopse:** Dentro dessa mansão estão guardas mentiras, segredos, mistérios, vidas. Vidas marcadas e sofridas por conflitos de todos os tipos.  
**Ship:** Genfic  
**Gênero:** General/Drama  
**Classificação:** K+  
**Observação:** Marotos

**Itens:** Mansão Black; Ciúme; Falsidade  
**Bônus:** Fic gen envolvendo uma geração inteira.

**Inside the Mansion  
Por Dione**

Nessa mansão da alta classe bruxa vivem homens e mulheres que guardam segredos a sete chaves, até quatorze se  
puderem. Eles estão trancados dentro de si mesmos com estes segredos e tradições, e essa mansão os trancafia por inteiro.  
E nessas palavras todos os segredos mantido nessa casa com tanto afinco, ou pelo menos uma parte deles será revelada.

**.entre primos.**

Ele forçou suas costas contra a porta, enquanto a beijava violentamente e tirava sua blusa, apertando sua cintura. Eles  
arfavam, e o salão de jogos nunca pareceu tão quente aos dois. Ela arranhava suas costas e rasgava sua blusa de tecido  
fino, sem se importar com o que qualquer um pudesse pensar a não ser ele.  
Ele então parou o beijo e se afastou um pouco de seu corpo, declarando, com sua ingenuidade, os anos a menos que tinha  
em relação à prima.  
- Você tem certeza, Bella? - ele perguntou. Ele precisava perguntar. Precisava ver nos olhos dela que naquele jogo que  
jogavam desde sempre, que nessa única jogada ela não iria debochar dele como em todas as outras.  
- Eu tenho Sirius. Você não? - Ela brincava. Brincava com ele e com seus sentimentos para não ter que revelar os seus  
próprios e não se deixar levar pelo charme e jogo do primo. Por mais forte que fosse o sentimento que tinha por ele, e por  
mais conflituoso que podia parecer, ela não podia deixá-lo ganhar. Não nesse momento.  
- Sim, mas... - ele hesitou. Estava nervoso e ansioso isso se manifestava em todo seu corpo. Mas também estava feliz e por  
fazer isso com ela pela primeira vez.  
Eles não podiam ficar juntos. Eram as regras da família. Ela era a filhinha do papai, a preciosa, a que seguia todas as ordens e  
que num futuro próximo seria o orgulho daquela família que só pensava em sua riqueza e seu sangue puro.  
Mas ele não. Ele não ligava para aquilo. Ele só queria ter paz e viver uma vida longe dos preconceitos e da falsidade da elite  
mágica. Ele só queria viver, ao contrário dela. Se ela queria agradar, ele queria desagradas. E fazê-la quebrar as regras o  
fazia ganhar esse jogo.  
Mas nesse momento ele queria viver aquilo, aquele jogo. Essa tempestade que cobria os dois de desejo, luxúria e paixão, e  
fizesse com que fossem tão irresponsáveis. Ele a pegou pela cintura e a beijou loucamente, apenas seguindo seu instinto e se  
deixando levar pela insanidade do momento.

**.entre irmãs.**

Andromeda estava sentada na mesa do escritório, enquanto procurava insistentemente por aqueles papéis. Ela sabia que  
estavam em algum lugar por ali, pois quando viajou para a casa da família na Espanha com as amigas, o pai tirara dali à  
pequena chave dourada.  
- O que você faz aí, Andy? - A irmã mais nova, Narcissa, entrara sorrateira no escritório e acabara de assustá-la, fazendo  
com que deixasse todos os papéis caírem, inclusive o envelope com a chave. Ela pegou o envelope junto com papéis,  
enquanto enfiava o volume de pergaminho mais grosso dentro das vestes.  
- Estava apenas procurando uns papéis que papai me pediu para levar para ele. - Ela sorriu nervosa. A pequena loira a mirou  
desconfiada. Chegou perto dela e lhe tocou exatamente onde tinha colocado o envelope. A loira sorriu de olheira a olheira e  
quando enfiou a mão em suas vestes, Andromeda bateu em sua mão.  
A outra se assustou e se afastou rapidamente da irmã mais velha. Como ela ousava lhe bater? A última vez que tinha sequer  
levado um tapa de brincadeira tinha sido anos atrás e ela não admitia aquele tipo de coisa. E ela sabia que Andromeda  
também não.  
- O que está acontecendo com você? O que é que você tem que anda tão inquieta, tão irritadiça, afinal? - Ela gritou para a  
irmã mais velha. A morena acenou com a varinha e a porta se fechou, enquanto ela sentia o som se abafado.  
- Isso não é da sua conta.  
- É lógico que é! - Ela gritou novamente. A irmã chegou mais perto, com fúria nos olhos. - Você está é roubando o papai. Ele  
está no quarto conversando com a Tia Druella sobre o jantar de negócios que ele irá dar semana que vem, e pediu a mim para  
avisar a todos da casa para não interrompê-lo. Não achei nem Bella nem Sirius, mas não ligo. Agora... - ela chegou mais  
perto da irmã e apontou o dedo na cara da mesma. - pode tratar de me dizer o que vai fazer com isso!  
- Olha aqui! - Andromeda apontou a varinha direto para sua bela face. - Você é apenas uma pirralha que pensa em ficar  
babando na barra das vestes de nosso pai e no próximo vestido de gala que irá comprar. Eu estou cansada disso, dessa  
futilidade dessa família!  
A menina desfez o feitiço e ia andando, até que parou no meio do caminho da porta.  
- Narcissa, não mencione isto a ninguém. - A irmã se virou e mirou seus olhos claros. - Eu nunca lhe pedi nenhum favor,  
então agora lhe peço este único e preciso. Esta é a chave reserva do cofre de papai no Gringotes. Mas por favor, não  
mencione a ninguém. Eu preciso de certa quantia, e não vai demorar logo para você saber o porquê. Está bem?  
A loira olhou desconfiada, até que pegou uma mecha do cabelo e acenou para a irmã. Fingiu-se despreocupada e se sentou  
na poltrona do pai, enquanto a outra saía rapidamente. Ainda assim, ela ouviu a voz sussurrante da irmã.  
- Um nuque por seus pensamentos, pequena Narcissa.  
- E um galeão pelos seus, Andromeda.

**.entre prometidos.**

- Orion, isso é errado! - Ela o empurrou com força para ele rolar do lado da cama de casal e ocupava grande parte do quarto  
do homem, e ela tentou se levantar, só que ele a puxou de volta, a beijando novamente. Ela não tentou resistir. Ela não  
queria resistir. Sua sanidade a mandava fazê-lo parar, mas o seu lado que ainda ansiava por viver dizia para continuar aquela  
loucura.  
- Orion, por favor, temos que ser racionais... - o homem beijava seu colo e ela arfava, tentando empurrá-lo. Ele a olhou nos  
olhos e cansado, deitou-se ao lado dela. Ele sempre sabia quando algo a incomodava, e quando isso acontecia, ele parava.  
Parava e esperava.  
- O que te aborrece, Druella? - ele perguntou calmo. Ela estava mais inquieta que o normal. Mais distante. Eles mantinham  
aquele caso desde o golpe de Walburga, mas desde aqueles tempos ele não a via tão distante.  
- Creio que Cygnus está desconfiado que o esteja traindo. - Ela sussurrou, parecendo com medo de as paredes escutarem.  
- Como ele poderia desconfiar? Todos nós vivemos nessa casa há anos e mantivemos isso durante tais anos e ele nunca  
pareceu nem um milímetro desconfiado. - Ele olhou em seus olhos. - O que aconteceu Druella?  
- Eu venho negando meu corpo a ele. - ela admitiu. Ela sabia que ele desaprovaria que falaria mal, mas ela não iria mais se  
sujeitar a um homem que não amava.  
- Você por um acaso é louca? - ele sussurrou, pondo a mão sobre a testa. - Assim, até mesmo o lerdo do Cygnus pode  
desconfiar de algo. Por que você está fazendo isso Druella? Você sabe que isso nos trará problemas, desconfianças, e não só  
a nós dois, mas a toda nossa família. Você não pensa, por um acaso?  
- Não se atreva a falar assim comigo, Orion! - ela gritou. Ela se levantou e se colocou de frente ao gigantesco espelho com  
borda em diamantes que havia no quarto e começou a se recompor. Como ele atrevia a falar com ela daquela forma?  
- Por favor, Druella. Isso me deixou nervoso. Desculpe-me. - ela fingiu que não o ouviu e continuou arrumando sua roupa. Ele  
se levantou, somente com as calças e a abraçou por trás, mesmo a mulher não retribuindo. - Eu te amo. Queria ter tido  
meus filhos com você. Queria ter feito família com você. Queria poder deitar-me nessa cama a noite com teu corpo colado ao  
meu não o de outra. E só de pensar na idéia em não te ter nestes pequenos momentos me dói. Dói demais.  
Ele sabia seu ponto fraco. Realmente, anos de prática o haviam ajudado, e muito.  
- Mas isso não lhe dá o direito de falar assim comigo.  
- Me perdoe, está bem? - Ele a virou de frente para si e não a deu tempo, beijando-a languidamente. Ela se deixou levar  
pelos carinhos do amado e fizeram amor ali mesmo.  
Na cama que estava antes predestinada a eles, mas que não era deles. No quarto que devia ser deles, mas que não era. Com  
um golpe de mestra de Walburga, em conjunto com Cygnus, seu irmão, o casal que era prometido desde criança teve seu  
planejamento de casamento todo desfeito. Orion a havia traído com Walburga e a mentirosa dissera que estava grávida para separá-los.  
A mulher, meses depois, havia "perdido" a criança sem nenhuma cerimônia. Druella, com o orgulho ferido, e Orion, casado com  
uma mulher que não amava, ficaram separados por um jogo ao qual eram meros peões. E então Cygnus teve a oportunidade  
perfeita pra pedir sua mão. Ela não considerou pensar. Ela apenas aceitou.  
Era injusto dizer que Cygnus não a amava. Mas era injusto consigo mesma dizer que o amava. Ela queria e amava Orion com  
todo seu corpo, coração e alma, e sempre pertenceria a ele. E ele a ela, independente d quem fossem aquelas alianças em  
seus dedos.

**.entre família.**

Sorrisos falsos, cumprimentos, beijos e risadas que cobriam toda a sala de estar da imensa mansão chegavam a incomodar  
alguns. Os mais velhos conversavam e bebiam, enquanto outros dançavam. Os mais jovens permaneciam em mesas ou do  
lado de fora da casa, conversando e se divertindo. Aquele pequeno "jantar de negócios" eram para Orion encontrar os  
partidos ideias dentro da pequenea mas requintada sociedade bruxa, para Druella conhecer e arranjar suas futuras noras, e  
até mesmo montado para os negócios de Cygnus. Bela farça entre família, não?

Nessa mesma noite de gala e festa, ninguém viu Sirius ou Bellatrix em lugar algum. Dizem que os dois saíram caminhando pela  
porta dos fundos da casa no início da noite e foram vistos entrando pela porta da frente pela manhã.

Enquanto isso, a pequena Narcissa encontrava no quatro das três irmãs uma carta dizendo que não mais viveria ali. Que se  
casara com um nascido trouxa e que esqueceria dali em diante que tinha Black no nome. A pequena loira deixou cair uma  
pequena lágrima, enquanto Andromeda esboçava um sorriso gigantesco bem longe dali.

E nada de suspeito aparentavam os anfitriões da festa: Orion, Walburga, Cygnus e Druella. Mas essas mesmas pessoas  
sabiam o jogo em que os mesmos se encontravam onde havia mortes, mentiras, apostas e muito dinheiro em jogo.

E dentro dessa mansão encontram-se várias facetas, várias caras para uma só história, para uma só pessoa. Ali, ninguém  
nunca sabia o que era não real. Pois os mistérios e os segredos impregnados eram fortes de mais para se distinguir algo.

**FIM**


End file.
